When Heaven And Earth Collides
by iceblueyes
Summary: Eriol is a human being...Tomoyo is an angel...so will heaven and earth collides?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Eriol's Point Of View  
  
I was walking home that day from school. Man I'm so tired. Then it happened...someone fall on top of me! "Ouch!" I said.  
  
"Sorry", I heard someone said it. There was someone sitting on my stomach. Of course someone fall from...the sky? I put on my glasses which fall from my neck and I looked at the person. I gasped in awe. It was a girl...no a lady. And she was so beautiful. She stood up and helped me stand up.  
  
"Did you fall from the sky?" I asked her. I know it was a stupid question but she nodded on my question. I sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm an angel", she said. Okay that's not a funny joke. Maybe she decides to commit suicide but she landed on top of me...maybe.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go Miss", I said as I went away. She can't be a lunatic...no way. She's beautiful to be a lunatic.  
  
When I came home I saw Nakuru's eyes lit up. "Master somebody's looking for you!" Oh? Who could it be? I hope it's not Kaho...well she's my ex-girlfriend coz' we broke up and she went to Touya. Maybe I couldn't make her happy. I gasped when I saw who the girl was. The girl that I met when I was walking home! How did she know I lived here?  
  
"Uh...Nakuru could you give us a minute?" I told her and she nodded and went away. I grabbed the girl's hand and went to my room. I locked the door. This is big trouble. "Who are you?" she smiled sweetly at me making my face turned red.  
  
"I told you I was an angel", she replied. I know that! I was asking for the name if she knew.  
  
"No I mean your name!"  
  
"I'm angel Tomoyo". I slapped my forehead. Is she really and angel? "If you still don't believe me here's an evidence". Then suddenly wings flapped at her back as she looked at me and smile. I could feel my jaw dropped. Okay she's an angel.  
  
"Okay I now believe you. But what do you want from me?" I asked. Her wings disappeared.  
  
"Actually I was given a mission to investigate earth on what's happening that's all", she replied.  
  
"That's a-all?" I repeated. She nods her head.  
  
"So can I stay here in your house Eriol?" I was shocked on what she said. How did she know my name?  
  
"How did you know my name?" she gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Well our master told me to stay inside your house and to stay with you coz' you're a kind person. He knows everything", she replied. Kind huh? I feel flattered.  
  
"God?" she nods her head. "Fine you can stay here but is it okay with you if I tell this to Nakuru?"  
  
"Nakuru? That red-haired lady? Sure!" Great I have to explain to Nakuru when we eat dinner that an angel is staying in our house! Talk about fate and destiny. But I think it's only a coincidence.  
  
As we ate dinner I told Nakuru that Tomoyo was an angel and she have a mission to do here. Her face lit up when she knows she was an angel. As an evidence she let her saw her wings again. I told Nakuru that this is only a secret between us. She even whispered to me that she is so beautiful that if she was on my shoes she'll court her. I bonked her head. Court her? Is she crazy? I'm still healing from the time Kaho and I broke up. I need time to heal. But honestly speaking as I looked at her across the table she is beautiful. That's why it fits her to be an angel. She caught me staring at her but she just smiled. I nervously smiled back as I resumed to eat. I'll never do that again.  
  
As I was lying on my bed I stared up to the ceiling. When I've got nothing to do I always stare at the ceiling. Let's just say it's my favorite past- time. I looked at Tomoyo sitting on my windowsill. I wonder what she's thinking. "By the way are you sleepy Tomoyo? Nakuru had arranged your bed on the next room. You can already sleep there. Use that room while your still here okay?" I said. But no reply. She gave a sigh. Then her eyes turned to me.  
  
"Tell me Eriol...is it fun to be a human being?" Tomoyo asked. It took me some time before I answer it.  
  
"Well...yeah".  
  
"Humans fall in love right?" another question. That sure made my heart break into pieces.  
  
"Yes", I replied, staring back at the ceiling again. She went to me and sat on my bed.  
  
"Have you been in love? My angel friends told me love is the nicest experience!"  
  
"For me it's bitter", I said lamely. She gasped.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Love is not perfect Tomoyo. You and your love one may be together forever but sometimes...you have to brake up", I explained looking through her eyes. "Yeah I've experienced to be in love but", I sighed. "She left me". I saw how her eyes saddened when I said that.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that", she said in a soft voice. "But you can always love again".  
  
"But I'm still healing!" I exclaimed. I saw her eyes were shocked. I nearly yelled at her. I sat up on my bed as I caressed her face lovingly. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that...I was desperately hurt when my love one left me. Please forgive me".  
  
"It's all right I understand how you feel", she replied. Unbelievable! She's still gentle when she replied to me. I kiss her forehead.  
  
"Go to sleep now". She nods her head as she left my room. She's sure an angel. I thought she'll be angry or slapped me when I yelled at her. But instead she tries to understand my situation.  
  
Another morning as I changed my clothes to go to school. Until there was a knock on my door. "Come in", I ordered. I saw Tomoyo. "Hey good morning!" I greeted.  
  
"Good morning!" Tomoyo greeted back to me. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To school", I replied. I get my back pack and put it on my shoulder. "See you later!"  
  
"Bye and take care of yourself", she said as I left. She's really fun to be with. She even cared for my safety. How sweet!  
  
Well at school I couldn't help thinking of my angel. Wait...MY angel? I think that's wrong! When dismissal came at last I hurriedly grabbed my bag and get out of the classroom. Unexpectedly there was someone waiting outside of the gates. "Tomoyo what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nakuru showed me where your school is so I waited for you", Tomoyo replied. She's so loyal! Then something caught her eyes as her eyes averted to me. I followed her gaze and I saw she was looking at Sakura Kinomoto. "W- Who is she?" she asked. I even saw her blushing when she asked me.  
  
"That's Sakura Kinomoto my classmate", I replied. "And next to her is her boyfriend Syaoran Li!" she was shocked on what I said.  
  
"B-Boyfriend?" then Sakura noticed us.  
  
"Hi Eriol! Is she your friend?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well yeah. She's Tomoyo by the way", I replied for my angel. It seems she is tongue-tied.  
  
"Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto".  
  
"Hi I'm Syaoran Li".  
  
"H-Hi I'm T-Tomoyo Daidouji", Tomoyo introduced, her words stammering from her mouth. Not only stammering but blushing hard as well. What's wrong with her?  
  
"Nice to meet you Tomoyo. Eriol she's pretty is she...what I thought?" Sakura asked with a teasing smile. My face turned red.  
  
"N-No of c-course not!" I replied. Sakura and Syaoran laugh.  
  
"Just joking! See you tomorrow Eriol!" Sakura said. "Bye Tomoyo!"  
  
"Bye Eriol!" Syaoran added.  
  
"Bye!" I mumbled.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo also said, her face still flushing. I grabbed her hand and decided to go home.  
  
"Tell me Tomoyo why are you blushing when you talked to Sakura a while ago?" I asked along the way, still not letting go of her hand.  
  
"Coz' she's beautiful. I like her though", Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Maybe I'm falling for her", she added. I suddenly let go of her hand. I looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Are you crazy?! She has a boyfriend and besides you're a girl. You're not a lesbian", I told her.  
  
"But that's possible".  
  
"You're an angel", I said matter-of-factly. Besides I don't think she's falling for Sakura. "Maybe you just admire her". She shook her head.  
  
"By the way Eriol, Sakura said something like I'm pretty and am I...what she thought. I don't get it". My face flushed again. Darn why did she remembered it.  
  
"She thought you're my love one", I replied. But even though she's a human being and she's my love one...still I don't deserve her. Look...she's an angel and if she becomes my love one...like what I said I don't deserve her. Why? She's pure. So pure...  
  
Later that night I was doing my assignments as Tomoyo was spending some time in my room. She was humming a happy tune and even though she was just humming it her hum is like an angel. I gave a slight laugh. I forgot she was an angel. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"N-Nothing Tomoyo", I replied to her then concentrate on my assignment again. She gave a sigh. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't understand why humans have to lie", Tomoyo replied.  
  
"That's because to escape from trouble".  
  
"So you lied because you wanted to escape from trouble?" she asked. I sweat dropped.  
  
"I didn't lie to you!" I told her. She gave a slight laugh. "That's easy for you to say coz' you're an angel".  
  
"But we angels have also jobs you know. And it's not easy", she told me. But we're different. I'm a human being and she's an angel. "By the way can I go to your school tomorrow? I want to give Sakura something".  
  
"Oh? Why won't you give it to me then I'll give it to her as simple as that". But she shook her head.  
  
"I want to give it to her personally. So I'm coming with you early in the morning", she said. I roll my eyes.  
  
"Suit yourself".  
  
And she did! She did come with me that next morning looking happy bringing a bouquet of flowers while I have no expression on my face. When we arrived at the school's gates it was a coincidence Sakura had arrived too. "Sakura!" Tomoyo called. That caused Sakura to look at us. She went to us happily.  
  
"Hi Eriol and Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted. Tomoyo gave the bouquet of flowers that she was holding, face a flamed. Sakura took it gratefully. "This is for me? Thanks! I had to go now coz' Syaoran is waiting!" Sakura said. "Thanks again for the flowers Tomoyo!"  
  
"Your welcome", Tomoyo replied.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
"So Tomoyo I've got to go now", I said.  
  
"Take care", she said, smiling at me. That caused me to smile back at her. I went to her and tuck some strands behind her ear.  
  
"See you later". But I forgot where in a public place and the people might have the wrong idea about us. I blushed. "Got to go Tomoyo", I said as I turned my back and walked inside of the school. I stopped for a while and turned around if she's still there. She was She was still waiting for me to go inside! So I hurriedly went to my classroom so that she doesn't have to stand there and wait for me till' I get inside.  
  
It was boring actually. Sensei said we'll have a field trip tomorrow! Ugh man not again! Well as our sensei was discussing something on what to do tomorrow I looked outside of the window. It was raining. Too bad I hadn't bought my umbrella but that's okay! I don't care anyway.  
  
It was still raining until dismissal time. If this continues then our filed trip will be canceled tomorrow! But I didn't expect who will save me in this rainy day. Tomoyo was standing at the gates, shielding herself an umbrella. I joined her under the umbrella. "Hey stranger! You know what you're my savior!" I told her. She smiled.  
  
"I don't want you to get sick that's why I came here and bought an umbrella". I get the umbrella in her hands so that I'll be the one holding it as I put my arm around her shoulder.  
  
"And for that you deserve something", I said as I kiss her cheek. I saw her face turned red but my eyes turned to the road, with a smile behind my lips.  
  
"Eriol what's the telephone number of Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, sitting on my bed as I packed some important things for tomorrows trip.  
  
"Sakura might not be home today", I said.  
  
"Why?" I sighed. She'll be heartbroken if she knows where Sakura is going tonight.  
  
"Coz' she's with Syaoran. It's their anniversary", I replied. I was waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Jealous Tomoyo?" I teased her.  
  
"No of course not! Why should I be?! I like someone else". She paused and I paused on what I'm doing.  
  
"You like someone else? Who is that person?" I said as I went to her. She ignore my question and was about to open the door but I shut it. "Who is he?"  
  
"I'm tired Eriol. I want to sleep", she said.  
  
"Not until you tell me who he is!" I remarked. She opens the door and went to her room. What's wrong with me? Why does it concerns me if she like someone else? Why?! Is it because...oh my god! No way!  
  
That morning I and Tomoyo didn't talk. We avoid each other actually. I didn't mean to yell at her coz' I want to know who the person is. She's angry at me. Sigh. "Why are you avoiding each other?" Nakuru asked as I was about to go. But I ignored it.  
  
"I'm leaving. I'll be back later", I said as I hurriedly went to the bus stop where it will pick me up. I just can't talk to her...knowing that I have feelings for her.  
  
I was waiting for the bus that hasn't arrived. A boy was playing a ball but it roll over to the road. He went to the ball to pick it up. But a car was heading his way. "Hey! Get out of there!" I shouted as I ran to the boy and rescue him. Too late coz' when I shield him the car hit me, send me flying to the ground. I could hear people saying to call and ambulance. So I was terribly hit...darn! But before I die...Tomoyo I want to see you again. I'm sorry...  
  
End Of Eriol's Point Of View  
  
Tomoyo's Point Of View  
  
I stiffened as I could feel something bad happened to Eriol. I wished he wasn't angry at me coz' I wasn't angry at him. I shouldn't be an angel if I'm only angry at a certain somebody. I'm no angel coz' now I'm angry at Eriol. Then the phone rang as I answered it. "Hello good morning?"  
  
"Tomoyo?" it was Sakura on the other line. "Tomoyo come here at the hospital quick! Eriol's in danger!" I could feel my heart stopped beating.  
  
"I'm coming!" I said as I put the phone down. "Nakuru! Eriol's in the hospital we got to go!"  
  
"Oh my god! Let's go!" Nakuru replied as we hurry up and went to the hospital.  
  
We went inside his room as we saw Sakura and Syaoran at his side. "Hey! We didn't go to the trip coz' we decided to watch over Eriol", Sakura said as we came in. I nod my head. I grabbed a chair and sat next to him. I was crying. "Tomoyo..."I gave the letter to Sakura. "Hoe?"  
  
"Please Sakura give this to him when he wakes up", I favored. She nods her head in reply as she took the letter. I bought his hand to my lips again and kissed it. Light enveloped his body. And after that my wings appeared. I cried harder. "I'm sorry. But I need to go".  
  
"Tomoyo!" I heard Nakuru called. As my wings wrapped around me it means I'm leaving. It means farewell.  
  
I've finally arrived where I really belong. Heaven. And I wiped my tears. Eriol I hope your going to be all right. The light enveloped in his body...I used my power to heal him immediately. I have to see God right now. I have to report on my so-called-mission on earth.  
  
End Of Tomoyo's Point Of View  
  
Eriol's Point Of View  
  
I slowly opened my eyes in a not-so-familiar room. I realized it was a hospital. Then I found out that Sakura, Nakuru, and Syaoran we're there. "What happened?"  
  
"Eriol you rescued a boy and you were hit by a car remember?" Syaoran said, somehow asking me back.  
  
"Oh yeah..."I said, sitting up on my bed. Sakura and Syaoran looked at me confusingly. "What?"  
  
"Is Tomoyo...an angel?" Sakura asked. H-How did she know? "Eriol you have to explain!" I sighed. Maybe it's time to know the truth.  
  
"All right. Tomoyo is an angel and she's investigating what humans are now doing. That's all. By the way where's Tomoyo?" I asked after I explained. I saw their eyes saddened. I clenched my fist. "Where is she?!"  
  
"Master Eriol...Tomoyo just left", Nakuru replied. Left? What does she mean Tomoyo left? She just can't leave now! Then Sakura handed me a letter.  
  
"She told me to give you this when you wake up".  
  
"Thanks", I mumbled. I carefully open the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Eriol,  
  
Sorry about last night and it ended into a fight. To tell you the truth I'm not angry at you. I wouldn't be an angel if there's guilt around my heart right? About your question I'm sorry but I'm too shy to answer it. Forgive me. Eriol I have so much fun when I was with you from those past few days. I still remember the time we met and you even asked if I fall from the sky. But when you read this letter...I'm in heaven...in my place...in my home. Goodbye Eriol. Take good care of yourself.  
  
Your angel,  
  
Tomoyo  
  
I was shocked when I read the letter. She left. Tomoyo had left. I didn't even tell her how I feel. "Eriol..."Sakura said, trying to comfort me.  
  
"Tell me...when can I go home?" I asked, changing the topic.  
  
"The doctor checks on you when you were sleeping. He checked on you when Tomoyo disappeared. He said you can go home today. Maybe Tomoyo had powers to heal you that's why when you were sleeping light enveloped your body", Syaoran replied.  
  
"Thanks for being here guys", I told them.  
  
"No problem!" the three said in unison. I managed to smile. Coz' I just couldn't describe the hurt I feel inside.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
It's been four days since Tomoyo had left. As I'm sitting on my bed...thinking. Tomoyo...I wished you'll come back. And if you do I'll tell my feelings for you. I didn't regret anything. I only regret that I didn't tell her...how much I love her. I think about the times I first saw her. It was a stupid question when I asked her she fall from the sky. But she nods her head in reply. And for the first time she saw Sakura and she gave her flowers. And she was there to shield me from the rain. I gave a slight laugh on those past memories I remembered. Then I remembered she like someone. That broke my heart. But it's okay coz' she deserves someone better. "But I wished she knew how much I love her", I said to myself. But I know heaven and earth doesn't collide.  
  
"I didn't knew you have feelings for me now I knew", someone said. I looked up to see Tomoyo.  
  
"Is this a dream? No...uh...a hallucination?" I said blinking my eyes. She gave a slight laugh.  
  
"I'm not a dream or a hallucination silly!" I stood up and went to her and caressed her face. So that I'll know she's real. I smiled.  
  
"So you heard my little secret?" I said. She smiled at me.  
  
"You know who that person I really like...and love?" she asked. I shook my head. "It's you!" I was glad to hear it from her! My heart felt like it wanted to shout to the mountains that this angel loved me. "You know what? I'm not an angel now. I'm a pure human being. God gave me a chance to be with the man I loved".  
  
"I thought heaven and earth can't collide?"  
  
"Your wrong", Tomoyo said. "Coz' I'll be spending my life with you. Once I was an angel and now a human being". I couldn't agree more on what she said. God is really good. Not only to humans, animals and plants but to his angels as well. I bend down and kissed Tomoyo happily. Heaven and earth does collide.  
  
End 


End file.
